


The Princess Who Became Queen

by RedBlackSky



Series: The Son Of The Queen [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A Lot of Kids - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Women, BAMFs, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hibaris are badass, Kids, Naminori love the sawadas, Nana is a yakuza princess, Pre-Canon, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlackSky/pseuds/RedBlackSky
Summary: Okumura Nana was soft, cute, kind and nice, and she wanted everyone to be happ and safe.Okumura Nana became Sawada Nana in January.And Sawada Nana was nice, cute, kind and held soon the town in her hands.Because she wanted her family to be safe more than everything else.





	1. 001 - Okumura Nana

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...
> 
> This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm kinda nervous about it... I mean, it's very stressful for me ! And I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it !
> 
> Sorry for the faults in the story, but english isn't my first language, so...

Her name was Okumura Nana. She was the type of cute, soft, kind girl everyone loved.

She was the Princess of Naminori. Everyone wanted either to be her or to date her. Everyone wanted to protect her.

And everyone knew she was deeply involved in dark, dangerous things. Her best friends were all dangerous and menacing people. Hibari Hanako and Gokudera Nami and Yamamoto Kagami and Rokudo Akane and Dokuro Harley…

But no one never said anything. After all, she was Okumura Nana. And everyone knew that when she wouldn’t be Naminori’s Princess anymore, she would be its Queen instead.


	2. 002 - Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okumura Nana becomes Sawada Nana one day, and no one aproves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... The second chapter.
> 
> Thank you to all the peoples who gave me kudos and read this work ! I'm so happy to see that people like it !
> 
> Again, sorry for the faults and if you ee something I should correct, please say it !

Okumura Nana became Sawada Nana in January. She married some punk named Sawada Iemitsu. Naminori disapproved. But she was happy so they didn’t say anything.

One of Nana’s best friends, Sasagawa Kyouhei, had married his high school sweetheart the year before. They attendened the ceremony (which was more of a public celebration) with a heavily pregnant Ryouko who entered in labor during the ceremony.

Iemitsu was the only one who didn’t care about the woman giving birth during his wedding.

So when he left a four months pregnant Nana to do… Things, no one was surprised. Not even Nana herself.


	3. 003 - Rain || Yammoto Kagami & Yamamoto Takeshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami came in Naminori when she was thirteen. 
> 
> She never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Yay!
> 
> Really guys, if I made a mistake, TELL ME! I won't be able to improve if you don't!

Kagami had come to Naminori when she was thirteen and her brother twenty-one. She thought she would go to school, play base-ball, train her Flames and never have a Sky.  
Then she met Okumura Nana. And her world collapsed.

Since then she had been Nana’s Rain, freer than her Cloud and louder than her Sorm, but still soothing and cheering. 

She wasn’t surprised when her brother had another powerful Rain as his son. 

And during her sister-in-law funeral, holding Takeshi’s hand in her own, she saw with a mix of pride and sadness the blue fire in the boy’s eyes.


	4. 004 - Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is born. Akane gets her hand broken and the neighbors think they become crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay guys, so a guy i my class just made his coming-out and everyone was like:
> 
> "oh god that's so incredible let's debate"
> 
> And he was like:
> 
> "Fuck you all for not understand and believe me"
> 
> And I was like:
> 
> "Dude I just don't care"
> 
> And it was hilarious. But it was a fake.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, please tell me if I made mistake or if it pleased you!

Tsuna came to life in October. All of Nana’s friends were here, the few kids they had left in the next room. The birth went smoothly and the only one with a broken hand was Akane – for Hanako biggest pleasure in days (Kyoya was a rather exhausting child).

Nana’s son was a healthy, if small, boy with very… Fonctional lungs. The celebration who took place in the Sawada’s house was epic (and Nana blessed the Gods for letting Iemitsu pay).

The neighbors who came deliver gifts could swear they had seen a bright blue light coming from the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little review ?


	5. 005 - Cloud I || Hibari Hanako & Hibari Kyoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naminori was a little bit worried when its terrifying prefect got pregnant. 
> 
> The had enough with one carnivore, they needn't a second one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you to all the ones who left kudos or who commented! That relally makes my day to see I got kudos or a comment!
> 
> So, the usual: if there are mistakes or anything, tell me!
> 
>  
> 
> End of the coming out affair:
> 
> He was like "If I was gay i wouldn't tell you cuz you don't understand and everything and there was just her (Her = Me) who had a normal reaction" 
> 
> And I was like "dude i didn't have a normal reaction i didn't have reaction at all i just don't care"
> 
> And the rest of my class was like "sorry but it was strange"
> 
> And it was just so weird.

No one knew who Kyoya’s father was. One day, Hanako fell pregnant. Nana was overjoyed, of course, and spent two months bumping and beaming. 

Even if Naminori was happy to see its Princess happy, it was worried about having a second Hibari-san around. Their mother was obviously going to raise them as a Carnivore. And Naminori had enough with only one Carnivore.

Nana was there for the labor, with the Sasagawas.

They weren’t surprised at all when Hanako burst into purple flames during the birth, or when her son came to life with a flickering purple flame on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... A review?


	6. 006 - Harmony I || Tsuna & Kyoya & Takeshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna loved his family - especially the other children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the ones who left kudos and commented! It really makes me happy to see you love this!

Tsuna had always know Kaa-san’s family and business. He knew they had children too, of course, but he had never met them. 

When he was four, his mother tried to arrange a meeting, but only Kyo-kun and Take-kun could come, cause Ha-chan and Ko-chan had their dance lessons, and Ryo-kun had the flu. The adults immediately started to eat cake and drink tea, and they went upstairs to play.

Then they slept the whole afternoon, and he wake up he had a warm and fuzzy feeling everytime he was around the two others boys.

Kaa-san was overjoyed by their “Harmonization”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ko-chan: Kyoko  
> Ryo-kun: Ryohei  
> Ha-chan: Hana  
> Kyo-kun: Kyoya  
> Take-kun: Takeshi
> 
> If you asked yourself the question ^^
> 
> When talking to each other, all the kids will use those nickname, so I'll tell which is which every time.
> 
> (Surprinsigly, Tusna's nickname is Tsu-kun.)


	7. 007 - Iemitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iemistu comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys i totally wasn't in mood for writing this week-end (i did it anyway so it doesn't matter much) because there is so much drama at my school it's astonishing. 
> 
> Okay, so a girl (let's call her Sam) started to smoke again, and not only cigarettes. So this guy (let's call him Bob) who really cares about her got really angry and he ruined the joint she was smoking before the high school and they got in a really nasty argument and I was with others people like "god Bob calm down, Sam stop screaming, stop now the headmistress's coming" and they we went away and left Sam.
> 
> Anyway, now Bob (who's graduated) isn't alowed before the high school anymore because of this and they really hold a grudge against each other and it's just so strange because they were good friends.
> 
> And I understand better now why Sam broke up with her boyfriend now.
> 
> To sum up, I had a pretty rough week-end, so I wasn't in the mood for writing, so this chapter can be a little bit less good than the others.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all the ones who left kudos and comments! You're wonderful guys! I love you so much!

Iemistu came back when Tsuna was five. Nana welcomed him warmly (mostly because of the bliss induced by Tsuna’s Harmonization).

Naminori didn’t. Maybe if he didn’t left Nana alone, pregnant and too young to be, and never even called, they would have been warmer, but he hadn’t.

So when the blond man and his boss came, they only met mistrust and defiance.

Nana herself wasn’t that happy of his arrival. She didn’t trust him around children, owing to she made sure that all of her kids were away, except for Tsuna who she thought she could protect easily.

She couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little comment to light up the writer's mood? Please?
> 
> *puppy eyes*


	8. 008 – Sun || Sasagawa Ryoko & Sasagawa Kyohei & Sasagawa Ryohei & Sasagawa Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Suns who had a son and a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel like I didn't post for ages.
> 
> ...
> 
> It's probably because I did.
> 
> But, well, I have excuses. Like, my school asks me a lot of time (especially since I have to do all my physics and chemestry lessons from my textbook) and I have some other stuff going on (like, I'm kinda crushing on someone but I'm not sure), so I totally didn't post.
> 
> Sorry ^^"

Satou Ryoko and Sasagawa Kyohei had two children – the first conceived before their wedding. And Kyoko and Ryohei were their most precious treasures..

So Kyohei taught his son boxing in order to protect his precious people, and Ryoko taught her daughter how to use guns in order to never be left behind, and they both knew the Flame and yakuza business very young.

Ryohei was a Sun, a powerful one. And very energetic (The whole town knew him as “that loud, white-haired boy”).

Kyoko was a Sky, and Nana promised to teach her. 

Their daughter would do great things later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I just saw Star Wars VIII and I totally ship Reylo now (I already shipped it before, but I ship it more... And I totally want Finn and Poe to end together in the XI. And Rey and Rose to be badasses besties.)
> 
> And thank you!!! This story has more than an hundred kudos!!! I think you guys doesn't see how much touched I'm by this.
> 
> A little review?


	9. 009 – Sealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna didn't like the men at his house. They hurted him and made Kaa-san cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Hey?
> 
> I really don't post for ages, do I?
> 
> Anyway, happy holidays fo all! I hope you all had a merry christmas and all (I personnally had, and I got mangas in another languages and my cousin was mad at me for stupid things like stuff with pillows, and it was pretty cool).

Tsuna didn’t like the men who came at his house. He couldn’t see his friends anymore and something was telling him they weren’t nice. Plus, the youngest always touched Kaa-san where she didn’t like it.

Ha-chan told him why they felt wrong. They were “pedophiles”. 

When the old man tried to talk to him alone, he screamed the word and burst into the same Flames as Kaa-san.

Then he woke up feeling cold and empty, Kyo-kun and Take-kun shivering around him, sleeping.

Kaa-san threw the men out because they sealed him. Then she unsealed him and he felt whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I feel like this chapter is crap.
> 
> Especially since Tsuna and his friends know the stuff of sealing. 
> 
> They actually know it because I feel like Nana, who was raised by parents who considered her and her brothers (yes, she has brothers) like mini adults, donsiders that her kids can handle most of the things. So she told them.
> 
> She and her gardians used the occasion to explain the complicated stuff about flames.
> 
> I feel like I made all of them horribles relatives.
> 
>  
> 
> (When Nana speaks of her kids, it means all the kids. When she speaks of her children, it's Tsuna, his set and Kyoko. When she speaks of her son, it's obviously Tsuna. There is a difference, be warned.)


	10. 010 – Storm || Gokudera Nami & Gokudera Hayato & Gokudera Bianchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami had a sister. She lost her the same time she earns kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD A DOUBLE UPDATE!!! 
> 
> \o/ \o/ \o/
> 
> It's for Christmas, I suppose.

Gokudera Nami didn’t come home for years. Since she met Okumura Nana, in fact. She was very happy in Japan, where she could rule tings and do things and be with Nana-sama and the rest of the Guardian Set.

But she finally came home when her sister died.

She was here for Lavinia’s funeral.

Then she took her son and his sister with her.

Hayato, bright impulsive little Storm abused by his family.

Bianchi, sweet dangerous Lightning forced to abuse her baby brother.

She fled with them and went back to Naminori, to realize this place was their home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, since someon told me it wasn't clear (I don't remember your name right now, but thank you!!!): Lavina is Hayato's mother. Nami is Lavina half-sister (it's why she has a japanese name and Lavina an italian one). So she is Hayato's (and by extension Bianchi's) aunt. She takes them away from their father after Lavina's death.
> 
> Hoping it pleases you ^^
> 
> Don't hesistate to leave a comment and a kudo!!!


	11. 011 - Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana has to do something after what Iemistu did.  
> She does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's Eve and and wonderful Januar first.
> 
> I personally did (I spent my New Year's Eve before the TV and I went to bed at midnight, but it was pretty fun) and I ate... A lot. I'm pretty sure I gained weight.
> 
> So I'm totally going through a diet in Januar.
> 
> Lucky me.

After the “Tsuna incident”, Nana changed. She became tougher. She was still the kind and nice woman from before, but she wasn’t soft and cute anymore.

She couldn’t. Her husband hurt her son. _A man she let in their lives hurt her children._

She had to do something.

And she did.

One day, she gathered Naminori’s prominent citizen and told them everything.

How she was a yakuza boss, how flames worked, how her friends were her Set. How Iemitsu was a mafioso. How he crippled her son.

How he could come back.

Naminori shut up and listened to its princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, if you saw any mistake, tell me! And even if you don't, feel free to leave a comment and a kudo!


	12. 012 – Mist I || Rokudo Akane & Rokudo Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mist never stays at one place very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Yeah.
> 
> The first chapter with one of my favorite character! I love Akane, Nana's Mist Guardian.
> 
> Anyway, I have school next Monday and I totally didn't do my homework, so... Oops?
> 
> Whatever. I don't have that much to do.

Rokudo Akane had always trouble. She was the one kidnapped, the one tortured, the one considered as weak. She was the one who ended up Queen of Hell and taking tea with the Vendice every Wednesday.

So, when her Sky was getting rid of her useless husband, she was kidnapped thanks to her flames.

When she woke up, she had a sticky feeling between her legs and a pineapple haired boy looking at her.

He looked a lot like her dead brother and herself… And he had powerful Mist Flames.

She smirked. Once again, she had luck in her misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Akane is Mukuro's aunt. She's his father's sister. They were separated when Akane was something like fifteen or sixteen (She's Nana's age). He died when she was eighteen.
> 
> She didn't know he had a son, that's why the Estraneo could experiment on him.
> 
> The story of how she became Queen of Hell will go out as an omake. I have big plans with Hell, mainly because it will permit me to have fun. So much fun.


	13. 013 – Harmony II || Tsuna & Ryohei & Hayato & Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Guardians!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are geting serious! Tsuna has five guardians now!
> 
> And things are getting very strange in my school, for those of you who are interested. In my friends' class, there is a guy we don't like and who is very ridiculous sometimes (he asked both me and my friend to go out with him by the way. We said no). 
> 
> And yesterday or something like this, they told me their teache caught him while he was hidden under a desk playing with his gameboy. He took the device, of course, and the guy was protesting and was on the verge on tears, and he was still under the desk!
> 
> Like this, it doesn't seem that funny, but I was crying when I heard the story, because it was just sooo hilarious to imagine.

Tsuna loved his family. It was big ad loud and brash, but he loved it nonetheless. His Aunts and Uncles loved him and Kaa-san and each other, although they were violent or mean.

But sometimes, they were scary.

Mu-kun was creepy, and Haya-kun was loud, and they got along with Ryo-kun and they couldn’t be quiet.

One time they were grounded, and Tsuna stayed with them and they slept the whole afternoon and when they woke up he had the same warm and fzzy feeling he had around Take-kun and Kyo-kun.

His mother said he should stop Harmonizing right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haya-kun: Hayato  
> Muku-kun: Mukuro.
> 
> Tsuna may seems childish (I jus realized this) but he's still seven or eight or something, so it is the reason behind this choice.
> 
> (And I just realized that the autor notes were more of a diary than notes, but, he, I do what I want).
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudo and a comment!


	14. 014 – Mist II || Dokuro Harley & Dokuro Chrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was quiet and shy and unhappy and too much like him for him to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I feel terrible, because I haven't post anything in months, so here is the next chapter, about Chrome.

Nagi was unhappy. 

She didn’t like Tokyo – too fast; her mother – too angry; her mother’s friends – too loud; her father – too absent. She liked only her cat and her fishes and her books.

Then Dokuro Harley came – he was her mother’s cousin, and he was wonderful, talked about his girlfriend, not his wife, and her kids, and saved her from both her mother and her father. He had the same indigo flames as her when she was too sad, and he adopted her and gave her a new name and took her to Naminori. 

Suddenly, Dokuro Chrome wasn’t unhappy anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I said it anywhere, but Dokuro Harley is Rokudo Akane's boyfriend (and Mukuro & coe's uncle-in-law).
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment! ^^


	15. 015 - Organisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting done and Naminori isn't a simple town anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... This is a really fillig chapter - I mean that it's a filler chapter introducing things without actually being captivating. It's not actually that good of a chapter, but that's a part that I can't make interesting (and believe me, I tried).

Nana was happy. The town was growing from a quiet suburb to a mafia-proof place. The daycares were protected, the schools dispensed self-defense lessons, the adults learned fighting – the one who were neither ex-mafia, mafia-related nor from secret agencies. It worked surprisingly well. People were used to orders. 

She took over the town in two months. Mafia spies were either reattached to her cause, forced to leave by Harley or disappeared mysteriously.

When Akane came back with three children, she laughed. Nana wasn’t a cute and nice Princess anymore.

She was the all-mighty Queen she was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Naminori is getting yakuza-y. 
> 
> On a totally unrelated note (Warning: I'm gonna spill the story of my life, because those notes actually make a surprisingly good diary), I'm dead on my feet this week, because I'm intern in a hospital. Basically, I run around with antibiotics and paper and see patients, but I'm so not used to it that I finish each day like a wreck.
> 
> But I really like it, so maybe in a year I'll tell you I'm becoming a nurse.
> 
> We'll see.
> 
> (Don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment! Do it! Improve my day! Go!)


	16. 016 – Lightning || Bovino Lavinia & Bovino Lambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana's first baby has a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gooooood  
> I feel like I haven't posted in ages (probably because I didn't). This is inexcusable, I'm really sorry. I hope I can be forgiven.  
> Sorry.  
> On a totally unrelated note, this summer is horrible. I'm literaly melting, it's awful. At least, I'm going to the beach tomorrow, so I can actually bath and cool don a bit.  
> And I'm going with my best friend, so it's wonderful. Antway, sorry again that I didn't post sooner ^^
> 
> And of course, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!! Guys, seriously, 222 kudos! And 28 comments!!! And 48 bookmarks!!! I'm so happy!!!

Lavinia was the youngest of Nana’s Set. The spoiled little princess they all loved and protected. Even Hanako or Nami did.

She grew into a fine woman. But she kept the habits of hiding them things.

It bit her in the ass.

She was a mum.

Her Lambo was a Lightning, just like he, and would be at least as strong as her. Cuter than Tsu-kun and very energetic… And she was alone to raise him.

She took her phone to call the one who would be able to fetch her as soon as possible and prepared to die.

“Hanako-nee-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> hehehe...  
> Just so you know, this contains the only spoken line of the whole story.  
> After this, Lavinia gets her ass whooped and Nana dots on Lambo as much as she did on Tsuna and Lavinia herself.  
> Hibari Hanako is a really terrifying woman when she wants to be (which is always).


	17. 017 – Ten years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna turns ten, and the town rejoices.

Too soon for Nana, Tsuna was ten. She cried a lot, and the whole town had a party to celebrate its little Prince ten years. There was cakes and drinks and they spent the day laughing and chatting.

Unlike the adults, the kids didn’t care about Tsuna ten years, preferring watch in a corner a movie Ha-chan brought to them.

Sadly, it was also the years where the first Vongola heir died.

And the cute little boy who was Naminori’s Prince didn’t know it, but the chain of events who would lead him to be a Mafia Boss had begun.


	18. 018 – Cloud II || Hibari Hanako & Hibari Kyoya & Skull De Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako wants a teacher for her son and gets an Arcobaleno instead.

Hibari Hanako was a powerful Cloud, and her son was one too. But she wasn’t and would never be a teacher.

Therefore, she searched a teacher for her son, so he could not learn by beating people to death without any control.

She asked her uncle for this. He was the strongest Storm, he had to know someone.

He sent them the Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull De Mort, who was a scared and sad ex-civilian who had learned like her – without any explanation.

Hanako asked herself if it was a joke and let Nana adopt him.

Kyoya liked the guy anyway.


End file.
